


Childhood homes and their ability to kill.

by Deerstalkingjawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Reunions, The Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalkingjawn/pseuds/Deerstalkingjawn
Summary: After Sirius is instructed to 'Lie Low at Lupin's' he is determined to be of use to somebody. Remus is determined to prove to him that he doesn't need to be, or that he already is.Grimmauld place is determined to fight back against everyone's favourite band of blood traitors.Harry is oblivious, Hermione is not and Ron is mostly just hungry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Childhood homes and their ability to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this were as follows: Burnt by silver  
> LLAL  
> Return to grimmauld  
> Scared for H  
> Can’t be killed by AK  
> Welsh Remus, obviously
> 
> I think this summarises what to expect. 
> 
> Please enjoy my first foray into Harry Potter fic.

‘Lie low at Lupin’s’ that’s what the old man had said, and so ‘Lie low at Lupin’s’ he must. The thought of seeing Moony again was painful, more painful than Sirius would like to admit to himself. A year on from the Shack, with no hooded bastards of misery floating around to prevent him thinking of anything other than his best friend’s dead body, Sirius had a cacophony of emotions re one Remus John Lupin. He wasn’t afraid of them per say, he had spent several years shouting to all who would listen just how much he fancied Moony’s arse after all. But having briefly seen his oldest friend a year ago Sirius knew that things were not all ‘peachy keen’ with him. He supposed it was a credit to his Mother’s top notch parenting and war on self-esteem that it had surprised Sirius that his absence appeared to have affected Remus so badly. No he wasn’t afraid, he was... perhaps nervous was the right word. 

After regretfully leaving Harry to the mercy of the Dursley’s, something he was determined to fight Dumbledore over when he was slightly less smelly and rat covered. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and decided he’d rekindle an old habit and broke into the Prefect’s bathroom. There was, perhaps not by luck, no interruptions whilst Sirius got himself clean. Again, through some slightly creepy mind reading from the old man, a fresh set of clothes had appear on a bench. They were perhaps a bit square in style for Sirius’ taste but anything was better than his previous garb. 

Once dressed Sirius felt something weighing down the left pocket of the muggle trousers. He took it out of his pocket and found it was a small, wooden carved dog. Before he had a chance to curse the old man’s warped sense of humour, Sirius felt a sickness in his stomach he hadn’t felt for years and he was whipped up by the magic of the portkey. Spinning violently, he closed his eyes to avoid the blurred colours permanently affecting his vision and held his breath, only letting it go when he felt the painful jolt of his feet hitting solid ground. 

When he had reassured himself he wasn’t going to vomit all over his new shoes, Sirius allowed himself to look around. He took a deep breath of Welsh air and at once felt better than he had since those brief moments of joy at the shack. At the top of a small hill sat a familiar cottage, the attic window was illuminated by a warm yellow light and a shadow moving across it caused his breath to catch. Sirius instantly remembered the last thing he had done in that bedroom, the summer after seventh year. He had arrived under the pretence of helping Hope decorate the kitchen, those private tutors of his childhood had developed some creativity in him, even if the Hogwart’s curriculum didn’t exactly cater towards the artistic temperament. The real purpose of the trip had, of course, been to convince Moony to live with him in the flat Alphard’s inheritance had let him buy. His tactics had mostly revolved around skilled blowjobs and literally begging, though the majority of the begging had come from Remus during said blowjobs. 

Shaking himself, two years spent mostly as a dog had rubbed off on him in some physical ways, Sirius moved towards the house. His arrival must have triggered some wards because a light came on in the kitchen. He walked up the stoney path and raised his hand to knock on the pale blue door, Hope had had a flair for the pastel. Before he had the chance to knock, the door was tugged open and there was a wand in his face. 

‘Very threatening Moony’ Sirius said with more confindence than he perhaps felt. 

‘What was the first word I ever spoke to Sirius Black?’ came Remus’ rasped response. 

’”Sorry”, you’d just stood on my foot, always were a gangly bastard, even at eleven’ Sirius said, smiling at the memory, ‘you sound extremely Welsh my regional pal, been a long exposure to the land of leeks has it?’ 

Remus lowered his wand and pulled a face somewhere between exasperation and joy, ‘it’s definitely too early in our reunion for xenophobia. Come inside before the neighbouring sheep start talking’. 

‘You can’t tell me off for leek content and then bring up sheep Moony, that’s not how this works’. Sirius walked into the familiar kitchen and felt the warmth only childhood memories can provide wash over him. 

‘I assume Albus has sent you, at least I hope he has and you haven’t finally lost it in your campaign to harass me to an early grave’ Remus sat himself down at a wooden kitchen table littered with parchment, muggle literature and copies of the prophet. He gestured to one of the three remaining chairs and rested his head on his right hand. 

‘He did, old fool is still as manipulative and disturbingly charming as ever’, he took a breath, ‘perhaps I shouldn’t be joking, even I have some tact’. Looking down at his hands Sirius began to explain what Harry had told him barely an hour before. Remus, always the good listener didn’t speak until Sirius finished. 

‘Well I suppose it was always too optimistic to think the facist bastard was really going to be gone forever. Not that you could call the current administration particularly anti-facist, but at least I haven’t been actively hunted in a few years’, this came after a few moments of consideration of what Sirius had told him. ‘Do you have to leave to hide elsewhere again or am I permitted a friend for a while?’. 

‘No, I wasn’t sent to rely upon your hospitality, if of course you don’t mind’ 

‘Of course I don’t mind, I’m not exactly swamped by social calls and as this place is warded to the heavens to contain a Werewolf it should do well enough to keep any plucky Aurors out. Not that they stood a chance against Dumbledore’s extra strength, extra illegal portkey’ he said wryly nodding to the figure still clasped in Sirius’ hand. 

‘Didn’t even give me any warning the prick. I nearly vomitted all over your nice grassy hill’ Sirius said throwing the dog for Remus to inspect.

‘Sounds like Albus, the most bizarre boss I’ve ever had and I worked for a Banshee one summer’. 

They spent the next half hour chatting about what may come and what may be expected of them. 

‘I can offer you my parents old room if you don’t mind bright yellow flowers painted on the walls’ Remus offered. 

Sirius had never had trouble for asking what he wanted in his life, after all if don’t ask you don’t get. But he ducked him head when he said, ‘Well, I haven’t slept near anything living that isn’t a overgrown pigeon for years and to be honest I’ve missed all levels of human contact. I was sort of hoping we could share, like we did y’know, for years’. This all came out in a sort of rush, Sirius felt perhaps his nervousness hadn’t disapated too much yet. 

‘Well I can’t promise I’ve improved much as a bed mate, I believe I still talk about Ancient runes in my sleep but you’re more than welcome to find out’ Remus replied with a false confidence that wasn’t support by the look of surprise on his pale face. Sirius hoped he saw a flicker of happiness there too though when he looked up. 

As they were changing, Remus had thrown a pair of pjamas at Sirius that he was sure James' Mum had given him for Christmas one year, Remus said ‘Have you been breaking into the Prefect’s bathroom again? Only I’m sure I can smell that lemon shampoo I have never been able to buy anywhere else’

‘Well I couldn’t break the habit of a life time now could I? Plus I think you’d have been less willing to take me in if you’d seen me post cave dwelling. The only chance of a new outfit I had would have been if I’d stitched your letters into a very sexy smock’

Remus blushed slightly at this, ‘Before you begin what I imagine is a thorough teasing about those letters, please know I was fairly drunk for at least a third of them. The other two thirds however, I have no excuse for, other than you being your general charming self, even in letters written on Honeyduke’s wrappers’.

‘Honestly, I appreciated them more than you can know. Not least because they proved I hadn’t lost the ability to read and write’. 

‘Well, I think I have some idea’.


End file.
